My Twenty
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Une envie, soudaine et complètement folle. Une envie de changer de vie, de tout balancer par les fenêtres et de voir ailleurs. L'envie de vivre enfin pleinement, d'avoir véritablement vingt ans et de découvrir qui elle est réellement. Juste une envie de gamine aux portes du monde adulte. Voilà ce qu'Ino avait eu ce jour-là.


**My twenty**

Le refrain rejoua une nouvelle fois, ne déstabilisant pas le moins du monde la jeune fille qui serra son oreiller plus fort contre elle. La guitare électrique vibra jusque dans ses oreilles, lui arrachant un sourire stupide quand la voix stridente et dure de sa mère la fit sursauter.

- Ne vas-tu donc pas te lever et arrêter cet appareil de malheur ? Dépêche-toi un peu !

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, faisant trembler les murs tandis que la jeune fille émergeait difficilement de son sommeil. Un bâillement lui échappa alors qu'elle attrapait son cellulaire avec lassitude. L'écran affichait déjà huit heures, heure à laquelle elle devait prendre le train pour aller en cours. Un soupir passa ses lèvres roses, une main jouant dans ses cheveux blonds avant qu'elle ne sorte enfin de son lit précipitamment. Fichu rêve.

C'était la même chose tous les matins. À chaque fois, elle laissait son réveil sonner plus que nécessaire, adorant la musique qu'il jouait avant que sa mère n'entre comme une furie dans sa chambre pour lui hurler de se lever. Puis elle courait à travers la maison, se préparait en vitesse avant de quitter la demeure sans avoir mangé. Plusieurs kilomètres plus tard, elle arrivait à prendre un bus qui l'emmenait à la fac, lui permettant d'arriver juste à l'heure pour son premier cours et commencer la journée sur une matière ennuyeuse et une faim grandissante. C'était toujours ainsi, comme si la jeune fille ne voulait pas changer de vie - et à vrai dire, c'était un peu le cas.

Le discours de sa professeur d'anglais était sur le point de l'endormir, ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses billes cyan. Ino en avait assez des cours et de cette routine dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Pourtant, elle suivait toujours ce même rythme, ne cherchant pas à en sortir et cela avait empiré à la mort de son père. Mais à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient et que les cours l'épuisaient, la jeune fille en avait de plus en plus assez. Assez de venir en cours pour ne suivre que la moitié de ce que disaient ses professeurs, assez de voir ses copines batifoler avec leur petit-ami respectif, assez d'écouter ses amis d'enfance quand ils avaient un problème avec leur nana. Elle en avait marre de les subir, de jouer la fille enjouée à longueur de journée, et de faire comme si de rien était. Cela devenait insupportable.

- Ino ?

Relevant la tête, la blonde rencontra le regard curieux et inquiet de sa meilleure amie, Sakura. Les yeux vert de cette adorable jeune fille la firent sourire un moment, sa main venant frotter sa chevelure rose bonbon comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit chiot.

- Ino !

Un rire passa entre ses lèvres, amusée par la réaction presque immédiate de son amie. Sakura rougit violemment avant de se relever, gonfla ses joues et fit la moue. Ino la trouva encore plus mignonne, se disant qu'elle pourrait continuer de l'embêter, quand une bande de jeunes arrivèrent près d'elles. La blonde cessa de rire, gardant cependant son sourire enjoué mais si faux alors que l'un des garçons entoura la taille de ses bras de sa meilleure amie avec possessivité. Ses billes violettes scrutèrent Sakura, la fixant avec convoitise avant que ses lèvres mutines ne se posent sur celles de sa petite-amie. On entendit des râles, des commentaires désobligeants et des rires. Mais Ino n'était déjà plus avec eux.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps la rose sortait avec Suigetsu. Avant, Sakura avait tenté de finir avec leur coup de cœur de primaire mais s'était fait recalée, tout comme la blonde l'avait été. Puis elle était sortie avec son meilleur ami, un boute-en-train blond avant de se rendre compte finalement qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Encore une histoire compliquée qu'Ino avait dû suivre pour le bien de sa meilleure amie, mais qui l'avait cependant lassée.

Sakura n'avait pas été la seule à venir se confier à elle. Hinata, la douce et gentille brune qui les accompagnait avait eu pas mal de déboires avec le même blond, Naruto. Puis Tenten était venue la voir pour lui avouer son affection pour Neji avant de finalement sortir avec Lee. Les garçons s'y étaient également mis , lui demandant conseil, la couvrant de questions, et Ino avait aimablement et gentiment répondu à leurs appels.

Mais elle, personne ne s'en était occupé. Elle était tombée amoureuse elle aussi. Elle avait aimé Sasuke autant que Sakura l'avait aimé et avait été brisée quand il l'avait rejeté. Puis il y a eu Sai, qui s'était casé avec une rousse un peu ronde que personne ne connaissait réellement. Elle avait également tentée sa chance avec son meilleur ami. Cependant, il réalisa bien vite qu'il aimait une autre blonde et la quitta. Elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, avait accepté en silence tous les rejets, les ruptures. Elle avait conseillé, pris sur elle, épaulé, et masqué ses sentiments. Et maintenant...

Un soupir échappa à la jeune fille. Elle se sentait vieille, épuisée par toutes ces histoires, par toute cette insouciance et cette joie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plus de cent ans et de ne pas en avoir vingt. C'était comme si elle ne les avait jamais vécu, comme s'ils s'étaient fait la malle et l'avait laissé devant la porte de ses vingt-et-un ans. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir pleinement profité de sa jeunesse et d'avoir manqué plein d'étapes importantes. Une part d'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, mais Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Il lui manquait quelque chose et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve ce que c'était.

- Et si on partait ?

Elle avait dit cela sur un coup de tête, surprenant son amie qui leva le nez de son livre. Intriguée et soucieuse, elle remit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille avant de s'asseoir sur le lit d'Ino et de la fixer l'air incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit la jeune fille, soucieuse. Partir où ?

- Je ne sais pas Karin. On part, on se casse. On va vivre autre chose.

La rousse ouvrit des yeux interloqués et choqués, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir. Elle l'avait sentie déprimée et tendue ces dernières semaines, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle voudrait tout laisser derrière elle pour partir à l'aventure.

- C'est de la folie, lança la rousse en croisant les bras. On ne peut pas partir comme ça sans prévenir.

- Mais si, on va prévenir nos familles et nos amis, lui répondit Ino avec tact.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux partir, comme ça, d'un coup ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre !

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent, interloquées. Mais qu'arrivait-il donc à la blonde pour qu'elle explose de cette façon ? Karin ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, et observa son amie faire les cents pas dans la pièce en jouant dans ses cheveux.

- J'en ai marre des cours, des mecs et des filles, aussi, siffla rapidement la blonde. J'en ai marre de voir Sakura si heureuse avec Suigetsu, et je sais que toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en pointant la rousse du doigt. J'en ai assez de sourire aux deux autres zigotos, à Shika aussi. Et puis, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que je le trouverai. Alors je veux partir. Je _dois_ partir...

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce, son regard se posant sur son amie alors qu'elle respirait difficilement. Sa poitrine se soulevait à des intervalles irrégulières, le souffle lui manquant, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle avait parlé d'une traite, se vidant de son air, et à présent, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Le sac de sentiments qu'elle gardait si bien fermé venait d'exploser, révélant au grand jour tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais voulu avouer, et maintenant, elle attendait, anxieuse, que son amie lui réponde. Qu'allait donc dire la rousse maintenant ? Qu'elle était folle? Qu'elle devait se reprendre et voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ? Après tout, elle serait bientôt majeure, bientôt adulte. Elle devait prendre ses responsabilités, faire des choix d'avenir et arrêter de se comporter comme une adolescente en crise. Elle n'avait plus dix ans. Et bientôt, elle n'aurait plus vingt ans. Que cette vie était déplaisante.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, Ino assimilant les mots de son amie avant de sauter sur le lit en hurlant d'hébétement.

- T'es sérieuse ? cria presque la blonde.

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse, lâcha la rousse en grinçant des dents. Je te comprends parfaitement, et ton idée, malgré qu'elle soit complètement folle, me fait envie.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, continua Karin en souriant. On n'a qu'à partir. Loin d'ici. Et on reviendra quand on sera devenue de vraies femmes.

Le rire clair et ravi de la blonde se fit entendre, vite suivi de celui de Karin. Elle ne l'avait pas blâmée, ni sermonnée. Elle la comprenait et voulait bien partir avec elle. Ino sentit son cœur se délester d'un poids, l'apaisant. C'était presque surréaliste.

La semaine qui suivit, les deux jeunes filles firent leurs valises, sous le regard inquiet et désapprobateur de leurs parents. Ino batailla un long moment avec sa mère pour avoir sa permission pour partir. Karin eut moins de mal, étant marginale et indépendante, ses parents ne lui refusaient quasiment rien. Mais l'inquiétude qu'ils lui portaient l'affecta plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et la poussa presque à rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, sept jours plus tard, elles étaient à la gare centrale de leur ville, attendant un train dont elles ne connaissaient pas la destination. Elles avaient décidé de s'arrêter au terminus avant de prendre un autre train et ainsi faire le tour du pays. Seuls leurs parents étaient au courant de leur entreprise et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

- On n'aurait pas mieux fait d'avertir les autres ?

Ino se tourna vers la rousse, la moue dubitative qu'elle affichait l'attendrissant. Elle s'était posée la même question. Au début, elle avait prévu de prévenir ses meilleurs amis pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent avant de brusquement changer d'avis. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'elles partaient. Ils finiraient par l'apprendre de toute façon. C'était un choix égoïste de sa part mais elle en avait décidé ainsi.

- Non, dit simplement Ino. Ils finiront par remarquer qu'on est parties. Et puis, on n'a pas dit qu'on partait pour devenir des femmes ?

- Oui et ? l'interrogea la rousse, incrédule.

- Et bien pour le moment, on est encore des ados en quête de sensations.

Karin afficha un sourire désabusé, amusant son amie qui la poussa doucement. La rousse lui rendit son geste, riant sous cape avant de brusquement prendre sa valise et de courir vers le train le plus proche. Surprise, Ino la suivit au pas de course afin de la rejoindre dans le wagon qui ferma ses portes derrière elle. L'engin se mit alors en marche, quittant la gare et emmenant les deux jeunes filles vers une destination inconnue. Elles étaient parties.

La valise à la main et son ticket dans la poche, Ino se dit qu'elle faisait une folie. Elle allait avoir vingt-et-un ans, faisait des études, avait une vie, des amis, une famille. Pourtant, elle prenait le train pour aller à l'autre bout du pays. C'était insensé, complètement fou, imprévisible et irresponsable. Mais malgré tout cela, elle était heureuse. Elle allait vivre ses vingt ans, les vivre comme elle le voulait et non pas se retrouver emprisonnée d'une vie de routine et d'ennui.

Un frisson la parcourut, un cri de joie quittant alors ses lèvres pleines. Vivre, c'était ce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir faire pleinement, avant de poser ses valises et de prendre le train pour ses vingt-et-un ans. Et là seulement, elle déciderait d'être raisonnable. Quand elle aurait brûlé tous ses titres de transport et épuisé ses vingt ans. Quand elle serait devenue l'adulte qu'elle voulait devenir et qu'enfin, elle aurait trouvé ce qui lui manquait.

Ce jour-là, Ino avait vingt ans et prenait le train pour aller elle-ne-savait-où avec son amie toute aussi folle qu'elle. Ces vingt ans et cette folie, elle comptait les faire durer encore longtemps et qu'importe ce que les autres pourraient lui dire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de leur dire au revoir. Pire, elle voulait même ne jamais avoir vingt-et-un ans.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Aloha amigos ! Je suis contente de poster ce nouvel OS, inspiré par une chanson de Lim Kim que j'adore, **Goodbye 20**.**_

J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu ! Je dis un gros merci à ma Aiko et ma choupette qui m'ont aidé dans la correction de cet écrit. Je remercie aussi ma Ayame qui m'a aidé pour la fin =)

Pour ceux qui se demandent s'il y aura une suite, et bien je ne sais pas. J'ai écrit ce one-shot en y mettant mes tripes et mes regrets. Ino, c'est un peu moi. Elle en a marre, en a assez et veut partir pour apprendre à vivre. Elle ne reviendra que lorsqu'elle sera devenue une "vraie femme" comme dit Karin et pour moi, une suite verra le jour quand je serais devenue une véritable femme. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas partir comme Ino et Karin le font. Du coup, c'est pas de suite que j'en serais une x).

Voila pour l'explication ! J'espère de tout coeur que cette fiction vous a plu !

A bientôt mes polochons !


End file.
